¿Que pasó?
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: Wiii, mi historia numero 19 y tenia que ser un AmeCan dramatico xD Resumen: "¿Que pasó? Que hice mal? Que no te di, Matt?Por que me dejaste por el? Yo que tanto te ame... nosotros que habíamos planeado tanto juntos...En donde esta el hombre que me dijo amar por siempre?...porque ese no es él. Pasen, lean y comenten :D


**¿Qué paso?**

By: G.A-motoharu

* * *

Hetalia como siempre, no es de mi propiedad…la trama sip :D

Notitas abajo :D

* * *

(POV Alfred-América-Estados Unidos)

.

_"Mattie" Lo llamo y el parece temblar. Parece a punto de romperse._

_"Por favor Al, déjame ir" Susurra y odio sus palabras._

_"¡No! ¡Mattie! ¡Please! Quédate. ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Cambiare, lo juro! ¡Te necesito, Matt!" Suplico, ruego y le pido tomándole de la mano._

_"No, Alfred. Tú no me necesitas. Entiende Al" Su voz suena tan destrozada. "No funciona. No nos hace bien, ni a ti ni a mí. Yo ya no…" Los ojos de Matthew se llenaron de lágrimas. Y los míos están a punto de dejar caer mi dolor. Siento mi cuerpo frio, entumecido. Me pregunto una y otra vez ¿Qué pasó? "Yo no te amo más, Alfred" ¿Y porque quiero creer que eso es una cruel mentira? Mattie, no puedes estar hablando enserio. Matthew..._

_Matthew...te amo, babe. __Please, don't go away..._

Please, please...love...

Me despierto de golpe. A penas y puedo ver en la oscuridad el techo de mi habitación. Ladeo la cabeza para ver el reloj entonces noto las lágrimas. Mis lágrimas, calientes pero significando dolor. Me asombro porque las veces que he tenido ese sueño, nunca he llorado. Pero ahora mis lágrimas no cesan.

Y me hago un ovillo entre mis frías sabanas y sigo llorando, lavando mis penas. Dejándome cansar y asi poder conciliar el sueño. Y dormir, dormir para siempre. Como en un sueño criogénico. Como algún súper héroe en el mundo.

Para no pensar, para no recordar, para no darme cuenta que ya no tengo a Matthew. A mi Mattie. Mi hermoso y suave canadiense a quien amo por sobre todas las cosas.

Y quien me dejó.

¿Que hice mal? A veces me pregunto. ¿Que no le di? ¿Qué falto para darle? ¿Que no hice? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

¿Por qué Mattie me dejo? ¿Acaso no le di suficiente amor? ¿Acaso no le di todo mi tiempo? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente el amor que le profese?

Le di todo, todo hasta lo que no podía. Me esforcé, por él. No fui el egoísta que todos piensan. No fui el idiota que todos creen. Me desviví por Mattie. Me esforcé tanto pero...no funcionó.

Y yo quería que funcionara.

**O.O.O**

"Le hará daño" Dije a la nación frente a mí. Mis ojos se centraban a esa pareja lejos de nosotros que para mí…no eran más que farsantes. (Aun cuando no lo eran)

Apenas y podía verlos juntos. A Matthew sonriendo y a Francis abrazándolo. Inglaterra hace silencio y baja la mirada. Sorry, Artie...también te causa daño ¿no?

"Déjalos, Alfred. Ellos se aman" Responde Iggy, pero igual lo siento mentira. Los ojos verdes de Inglaterra recorren toda la habitación para encontrarse con la misma escena que yo veo con ojos tristes.

A mí amado Mattie, sonriendo, abrazando y tocando a Francis. Ambos felices. Comprometidos. A punto de casarse. Arthur juega con el mantel y yo vuelvo a hablar.

"Lo dañará" No puedo evitarlo, siento celos de ellos. Siento ira contra ellos. Siento dolor al verlos. Y sé que Francis nunca será suficiente para Mattie. Sé que en algún momento, le herirá.

"No lo hará...van a casarse, Alfred. Se...aman..." Y miro a Iggy a punto de llorar. A veces me pregunto si le duele a él más que a mí.

"No lo soporto, Artie...no puedo..." Y ya la voz se atora en mi garganta. No puedo decir nada, el nudo aprieta fuerte.

"Lo sé...pero no podemos hacer nada..." Sonríe amargamente Iggy. Y quiero gritar de frustración ante sus palabras.

"Podemos...solo tienes que hablar con Fran-" Intento decir pero el interrumpe.

"¿¡Para que!?" Me grita Inglaterra, y sus labios tiemblan. "¿Para qué? El, él no me ama...quizás alguna vez lo hizo pero...ya no..." Me duele ver asi a Artie. Me duele porque ambos compartimos el mismo sentimiento. Quizás le duela más Artie porque él nunca pudo tener a quien quería. Yo por lo menos, sentí a Matthew por un momento mío. Arthur jamás se atrevió a intentar con Francis. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde…

"Me invitaron a la boda" Cambio de tema, pero sigue sin ser demasiado alejado al dolor.

"Yes…igual a mí. No iré" Comunica firme pero parece que está a punto de colapsar. Sé que duele, lo sé porque al mirar de nuevo puedo notar que ahora Matthew le muestra el anillo a Hungría y a Prusia. Sus ojos destilan alegría. Arthur aparta la mirada mucho antes que yo. Como duele.

"No entiendo. ¿Que hice mal?" Me pregunto en voz baja pero Artie lo logra captar. Suspirando temblorosamente me habla.

"Quizás..." Empieza Arthur y lo miro con atención, pero solo sonríe con amargura y luego calla.

Nuevamente me hago preguntas que no logro responder. Y me hundo en mi melancolía preguntándome: ¿Qué pasó?

Pero más tarde, cuando las preguntas me cansan, cuando Arthur ya se ha ido.

Estando solo, empiezo a recordar mi vida junto a Matthew. La vida que creí estaba bien. La vida que me hacía tan feliz.

Y recuerdo a Matthew, sonrojado y tímido, devolviéndome nuestro primer beso. Y recuerdo a Matthew riéndose de mis chistes, con esa risa que parece campanillas. Recuerdo a Matthew suave y enamorado de mí, acurrucándose en mi pecho cuando veíamos películas. Y veo a Matthew tan varonil y serio cuando jugaba hockey.

Y recuerdo mil expresiones de Mattie. Cada una para una emoción, situación y recuerdo diferente conmigo.

Y los que más atesoro, como cuando nos besamos por horas bajo el muérdago en Navidad. O cuando bañamos por primera vez a Kuma juntos y terminamos tomando una ducha los dos juntos. Como cuando el jadeaba, por primera vez, mi nombre envuelto en placer. La primera vez que lo toque más que antes, la primera vez que fue mío y yo fui suyo.

Y todas las veces en que despertaba acurrucado a su lado porque en su nación había demasiado frio. Y las veces en donde no dormía por verlo a él dormir y suspirar tranquilo.

Y también recuerdo el perro que adoptamos hace muchos años y que tuvimos que enterrar por haber muerto de vejez. También, la vez cuando pasamos todo un fin de semana perdidos en un yate. Y cuando Matthew me riño por comer todo su helado con maple súper especial. (Es que ese día, estaba tan hambriento)

Y recuerdo como nos perseguíamos bromeando y jugando, llamándonos héroes y villanos. Besándonos y haciéndonos cosquillas. También guardo en mi memoria las veces que peleábamos, siempre por una tontería. Y la vez cuando en los fuegos artificiales de Disney World, le propuse que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos. Y el acepto riendo.

Y aquella vez, cuando en el desayuno le comente que quería que adoptáramos a unos siete bebes para iniciar nuestra familia (y tal vez un equipo de beisbol). Cuatro niños y tres niñas. Y hasta le pase la lista de los nombres. Y claro que me acuerdo que Matthew rio y me beso, diciéndome que era muy soñador y que no tenía remedio.

Si, muchos recuerdos hermosos, gravados con fuego dentro de mi mente.

Por eso me cuesta saber ¿qué pasó?

¿A dónde fue el amor? Su amor...porque el mío aun lo tengo dentro el corazón.

¿A dónde fueron las tardes de cariño y abrazos?

¿A dónde fue mi amante, quien tarareaba para adormecerme?

¿A dónde fue mi alma gemela?

¿A dónde fue?

¿Qué pasó con él?

¿Qué pasó con nuestro futuro ideal?

¿Qué pasó con nuestra vida feliz?

¿Qué pasó con ese hombre que me decía amar?

¿Qué pasó con él?

.

Porque ese, que parado está en el altar con alguien que no soy yo; no es quien me amaba.

Ese hombre que dice 'acepto' no es quien me prometió demasiadas cosas. Ese hombre que se dejó endulzar el oído y decidió a alguien más no es quien me enamoro. Ese hombre...quien me ha herido sin pensar, quien me ha dejado sentir la soledad...quien me ha dado la espalda para amar a otro...no era quien me prometió mil y un escenarios.

¿Qué paso con Matthew...?

...Con quien había decidido quedarme para siempre. A quien yo amaba, y amo aun con demasiada intensidad? Con quien planeamos la vida juntos...no está aquí...

¿Que hice mal? ¿Que no hice? ¿Que no le di? ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

_¿Qué paso?_

.

.

.

"Se acabó el amor, Alfred"

* * *

**19!**

Jajajaja, por fin...19 historias listisisismas...pensé que no las terminaría. Mi pobre internet fallaba y yo moría por eso xD pero al último dia antes de mi nacer número..coffinfinitocoff xD lo he terminado! *baile de la victoria* ~(._.)~

Listo y sorry...TENIA que hacer un drama, es lo que me encanta escribir jejeje (tendré complejo de sadica? XD)

Y quería hacer este especial porque a lo mucho sera el unico que haga con Alfred sufriendo por Mattie xD

Este me costó un poco porque quería hacer uno donde Mattie fuera el que daña en vez de ser el dañado...

Supongo que esto es lo que salio...ta' raro ._. Verdad?

En fin...aqui lo dejo esperando sus reviews! *u*

Proximamente vendre con nuevos dramas! Yeaaah:3

Gracias por pasarce a leer, se despide su servidora G.A!

¡Feliz dia del amor y de la amistad...eh, adelantado :D! Un beso a todos!

CAMBIO y FUERA!


End file.
